The Prem (Dr. Legendary)
The Prem are a race of humanoid spacefaring aliens originally from the planet Gliese 163 c, or Shurik (pronounced "Shoo-reek") as they call it. They are roughly one and a half the size of Humans, the average male standing at 7 foot and 12 inches. They commonly have dark black skin and eye colours ranging from black to cyan, and from white to magenta. They have thin nostrils but can make them wider on instinct when angry. They can also make them thinner when scared. They have two arms and legs, each having six opposable digits. They have longer necks than Humans which extend and/or contract when experiencing bravery, confidence, fear, sadness, etc. They are more than five times stronger and faster than humans. The average Prem has enough strength to punch though a Human's skull with little force. Biology The Prem are similar to us in some aspects but very different in others. They are roughly three thousands years more evolved than Humans, and therefore have evolved different abilities. External Characteristics Prems are almost always far taller than Humans, with average heights being 7 foot and 12 inches for males and 7 foot and 8 inches for females. Their muscles are denser compared to those of humans, which means that they are stronger. The most common Prem skin colour is jet black, but some rare exceptions include dark blue, dark green, and even dark red. Prem also have body hair but is commonly cut short. Their eye colours range from black to cyan, and from white to magenta. Their hair colors include white to silver, shades of blue, and black. Prem males are also capable of growing facial hair. An adult Prem has forty teeth: eight incisors, four cuspids, four bicuspids, eight tricuspids, four canines, and twelve molars. The visual spectrum of light of both Prem and Humans is the same, but Prem eyes have more photo-receptors per square millimeter, allowing them to see things with more vivid colors. They are also able to see ultraviolet light. The Prem senses of hearing and smelling are both more powerful than that of a Human. Internal Characteristics Their internal anatomy is also similar to that of humans, differing in minor aspects. They have no appendix. Their stomachs secrete a more concentrated dissolution of hydrochloric acid. The density of alveoli in their lungs is higher, which combined with their more efficient oxygen carrier protein prevents them from getting tired as fast as humans. The Prem, unlike Humans, have only one blood type, known as X. This blood group shares similarities with the Human blood groups O and AB. Blood type X can be given and received by any individual Prem. Their internal temperature is just half a degree Celsius higher than that of Humans, which helps them adapt as fast as Humans can. The blood pressure is the same as that of Humans. Intelligence They can read and comprehend at a higher rate, they can group and memories up to ten chunks in their working memory, three more than Humans. The average Prem IQ is 352. Mating Prem are not sexually different from Humans. They breed and are aroused the same way as Humans. The females have glandules in their breasts that produce milk. They reach sexual maturity at 26 and both women and men can reproduce until they die. Lifespan The average Prem lifespan is approximately 195 years and they divide it into 8 stages: * Infant: 1 - 5 * Child: 6 - 12 * Teenager: 13 - 19 * Young adult: 20 - 35 * Adult: 36 - 85 * Old adult: 86 - 150 * Elder: 151 - 175 * Superior: 176+ Culture and Society The Prem society has very strict laws about classes in society and about space travel. The Prem believed that all beings deserve fair treatment and as a result, have allowed the lowest class rights to space travel and modest and reasonable homes. The Prem homeworld is dominated by cityscape, with the lowest class living at the bottom and the highest living at the top. Because the Prem have a lack of greed, they don’t have currency. They give without any thought of reward. The Prem have outlawed slavery and racism. They consider themselves wise and enlightened and hoped to spread their knowledge across the galaxy. They realized that many races (humans for example) have greed and currency. Fearing the danger of these races, the Prem Forces made a vast military exploration force to protect their homeworld and space colonies. History The Prem were just like humans sociologically before their world was devastated by nuclear explosions. They wiped out all life on their world because of their selfishness. They used molecular organizers to make the necessary chemicals to bring back the lifeforms they used for food and urbanized their planet to rebuild their society. The process took millennia of building, growing and conflict settling. The Prem had discovered Earth by the time they had colonized much of the planets in their nearby area of the galaxy. The Prem took a great interest in Earth because it was the sole planet that stood in between the Prem and Vel'takz territories. The Prem and Vel'takz were so close to annihilating the human race when the humans helped them reach a settlement. The three races then formed the Interstellar Union of Intelligent Species, or IUIS. This government was made up of the three only species that were humanoid. Human Relations The Prem and the Human race first made contact in 2149CE(Common Era) for the humans, and 7354AE(After Exploration) for the Prem. After that day, the human race began to use a different calendar, Before and After First Contact(meaning that 2159CE would be 10AFC, and 2139CE would be 10BFC). The homeworlds of both species began to be what is known as power-planets, meaning they are the capital planets of their respective empires and space regions. The homeworld of the Vel'takz is also a capital planet. Vel'takz Relations The Prem made contact with the Vel'takz several decades prior to the Prem making contact with the Humans. The Prem and the Vel'takz first made contact when they both tried to invade the same planet, only to discover that the they both needed separate things from this single planet to live, so they joined forces to defeat the weaker natives and from then on, the Prem took the land, which was 62% of the surface area, and the Vel'takz took the water as they were primarily aquatic, and the water covered 38% of the surface area. That planet is now known as Premvel and is a popular trade world for the members of the IUIS. Technology Space Exploration Category:Extraterrestrial life Category:Dr. Legendary Category:The Prem